Tattoo
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Why are they there? Renji doesn't know; doesn't realize the dark secret his tattoos are hiding but... Aizen does? One shot unless real plot is formed!
1. Chapter 1

This idea has been rolling around in my head for a while now. I dunno, I just wanted to know where the tattoos came from, and I have a habit of making my- no wait, that would just spoil the story. Just read and enjoy. Also, seeing as I do not know Bleach that well, Things will be mixed up and make no sense. And this story is just an Idea, so it would most likely be discontinued, please don't be mad, Gomen!

Bleach isn't mine.

--

_Aizen was surprise when he found out about Renji's little… condition. He would have never thought that this reckless idiot had something that actually could help him in one way or another, when it was time. But that wouldn't be for a while, so for the moment, Renji had to be sealed._

"_T-Taicho…. It h-hurts" Renji muttered, clutching onto the small metal table beneath him. (Minds outta the gutter you perverts! XD)_

"_Renji Renji Renji…" Aizen said in almost a mocking tone as he made another stroke across the red head's chest with a strange pen "If you are going to break down into tears when I do this, then how could you even begin to comprehend the pain you might receive in battle?"_

_Renji looked away sourly "Who said I was cry- Ah!" He winced._

"_Please don't move Renji."_

_Renji nodded and bit his lip. He had doodled on himself with a pen before, but it felt nothing like this. With each mark of the pen on his skin, his whole body felt like it was going up in flames. He had no idea what his captain was doing, but He trusted his captain, and wouldn't ask. This hurt like hell though…_

_Azien stepped away, putting away the pen as if sheathing a sword. "Renji, sit up."_

_Shakily, Renji sat up on the table, then looked down at his chest. There were 2 thin lines parallel from each other as they went in strange directions, running from his shoulder to the middle of his chest, making a path right over his heart. Distracted, he did not see his beloved Taicho pulling out his Zanpacto. He only noticed the weapon as it seemingly impaled him, right through the stomach. Renji was horrified at first, but his emotions turned to confused as he felt nothing. Then he remembered the fact that there was nothing in that spot to impale. So… What exactly was Aizen doing?_

"**_Chouin Joukuu."_**

_A blinding light flashed in the room, before Renji started to breathe deeply. Slowly he started to yell, unable to bare the pain. Aizen quickly withdrew his Zanpacto as the hole in Renji's stomach began to close up. After that, he merely watched. _

_Renji coughed up blood as he grabbed his stomach, not used to the feeling of something being there. The pain was still there also, but he managed to scream until his voice became hoarse. Then, the eyes rolling to the back of his head, Renji leaned forward swaying dangerously, ready to fall off the table. Azien, smiling almost brightly caught the red-headed fellow and placed him back on the table._

**_--_**

_Aizen returned hours later, to see Renji sitting up again, but crouched over, hand over his stomach. "Hello Renji, nice to see you up again. How's that hole in your stomach?"_

_Renji looked happy to see him, but then frowned "What hole Taicho?"_

_Aizen smiled "Nothing, just messing with you." At this, Renji smiled too. "What happened?" He asked._

_Aizen answered without hesitation. "You had a nasty accident in the cafeteria. It looked like you had stabbed yourself, but you had hit the table before you could. You slipped."_

_Renji rolled his eyes "What the hell was I doing in there?"_

_Aizen shrugged slightly, the smile ever present on his face. "I'm not sure, only you and I were there, and when I walked by, you were on the ground. I healed you up, but I noticed something." He pointed to the two lines on Renji's chest that now had black between them, leaving no point in between the lines uncovered. "I looked it up, and it turns up it's from your family line."_

_Renji's eyes widened. He had family? "What family is it?!"_

_Aizen only shook his head "It didn't say in particular. It just said that it part of a family line. It doesn't really do anything, I don't think. Just a marking of the family, you know?"_

_Renji smiled grinning "Yea, thanks for lookin it up Taicho." Renji stood up and stretched. "Am I allowed to go?" When Aizen nodded, Renji bounded out the room, but backtracked and said " Thanks." before heading off again._

_Aizen only smiled in that direction. He soon headed off in a direction by himself. "Gin? Are you there?"_

"_Hai Aizen, What is it?"_

**--**

Aizen remembered it now. That Renji. Renji wasn't a Shinigami, not a whole one. The boy was an arrancar, but some how managed to avoid purification and other things that many arrancars only wished they could avoid and do. Aizen found out and sealed the boy, placing this secret into his pocket like an Ace, waiting to be used. (As he grew, the more powerful he got, the more the arrancar side would want to be released, and the more marks showed up to prevent the arrancar from doing so.) Renji was supposed to be snapped out of his suppressed state to "murder" him, and Renji would off set the whole plan, but let's face it, the boy was _annoying _to say the least. He was too loud, to noticeable, and he would have gotten in the way, so he was given away and forgotten about. Had Aizen realized this earlier, he would have randomly released Renji, just to give him more time.

All in all, that time was behind him, so he stopped thinking about it, but soon became bored, waiting for his next plan to go into action. Maybe he could have fun, after all? Mayuri had once said that "Experimentation was the only way of receiving information", and to pass the time, that would be exactly what Aizen would do.

--

"You dumbass!" Ichigo yelled.

Renji, in his human gigai only glared… then tackled Ichigo to the ground, and tried to punch him.

Ichigo rolled over, flipping renji off of him.

"You wanna make something of this?" Renji said, rising quickly.

"Maybe." Ichigo said grinning, standing also.

"Guuuuuuys!" Orihime whined. "You shouldn't be fighting!"

"…………………" Chad said

Uryu rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up. "They're both idiots"

The red head and the berry turned to Uryu, glares and tickmarks at the ready "Stay outta this!" they both yelled at him.

"Whatever" Uryu said, noncaring.

"You two are idiots" Rukia said, reading a manga, also agreeing with Uryu.

"Oh, says the girl who can't open a juice box" Ichigo muttered.

"I heard that!" Rukia yelled at him.

"Enough of that, just you and me, we'll settle this once and for all!" Renji said with a grin "And I'll do it in my human gigai too."

"Oh please, you couldn't even beat me with your Bankai!" Ichigo sneered.

"Let's see about it." Renji started to run for Ichigo, fist drawn. Ichigo did the same.

Ichigo wasn't sure what had happened as they neared each other, but he could have sworn Renji had randomly stumbled right into the punch Ichigo delivered as hard as he could, beliveveing (seince he always did) that Renji would dodge it. Tumbling back in a cloud of dust, Renji landed on the ground.

Ichigo, a tiny bit unsure, smiled in spite of himself. "Went down easier than I thought, huh Renji?" Any second now, Renji was going to jump up and yell some excuse about why he had let Ichigo hit him…

There was a defining silence. "R-renji?" Ichigo said again, this time in question. Once again, Renji did not move. Shortly after, starting with Rukia, they all ran over to him. There was a nasty bruise on Renji's gigai, but he seemed to be stirring. Chad picked Renji up and helped him stand on his own feet.

"Renji?" Rukia asked, worried. Are you ok?

Renji nodded meekly. "I just… feel a little sick… is all…"

Then for some reason, something strange happened. Renji fell forward onto ichigo, but Chad was still holding him. His human body that is. His actual shinigami body is what fell on to Ichigo.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked. "What's wrong with you, man?" Ichigo looked closely, then almost dropped him in surprise. "His tattoo thingys! They're moving!"

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

A blinding light somehow forced everyone (minus Shinigami Renji) back at least 10 feet in different directions. With no one to hold him, Renji fell to his knees. The tattoos lifted off his body and began to surround him.

"This doesn't look good!" Uryu shouted over the noise coming from around Renji.

What ever was happening, it made Renji's hair come loose and the top of his shinigami outfit rip to shreds. When the lights and the strange sounds stopped, his red hair spilled all over his face. Shakily he stood.

"Renji!" Rukia said running to him "What's going on-" She stopped dead in her tracks, then backed up one or two steps. "No…"

Orihime frowned. "Do you guys feel that?"

Chad nodded, having already placed the gigai behind him.

"Yea" Uryu said darkly "It's an arrancar."

"And." Ichigo added. "It's coming from Renji. What the fuck is going on?" He muttered to himself.

Renji looked up grinning, half his face covered in bone. "I'm sorry" He said in a twisted voice, the tattoos absent from his body. "Did I interrupt our game?"

--End of Chapter--

Eh, I might continue it, I might not. Who knows? I don't have a plot really, I just wanted this idea down somewhere, and I thought I just might type it up to see what you all thought about this "explanation" about his tattoos. I found out that for a short time, he was under Aizen, but discarded out of the plan because, well, he was being Renji, so, I felt like this was necessary to do.

On a random note, I'm surprise my spell check didn't jump out of the computer and strangle me by now. When I first started to write Naruto stories, I added Naruto names and terms to Microsoft Word so they wouldn't be counted as things spelled wrong and… This happens to be my first Bleach story, so … I'm seeing red underline everywhere. Seriously. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Tattoo, Chapter 2?

Oh lord, you guys... Lord, lord, lord. You guys... you guys make me stare at something I was supposed to leave alone.

I don't know the ins and outs of Bleach. Thats why I stuck with 1 chapter...

But looking at these reviews, I realizing that I wrote what I look for in a story, and I don't want to deny anyone else that right so...

I don't know if this'll turn into a full blown story, but goodness gracious, I'll try something.

Bleach isn't mine...

---

"I d-don't understand." Rukia had gone pale with the sight before her. Her friend. Renji Abarai....

He was an Arrancar.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Uryu shouted angrily. "How long has he been around, and no one knew about this? Are you sure? Not even Shigekuni Yamamoto knew? Did he keep it a secret?"

"Come come now~" Renji, underneath his half mask, sported a nasty grin. "Why so worried?" He tilted his head at an impossible angle "I'm still your friend, correct? Abarai Renji?"

"I don't know what the hell you did with Renji." Ichigo said with glare "But you sure as hell better fix him."

"Fix him?!" Renji spread his hands wide, black marks running across his body, They all swirled around his midsection, where it formed a black circle, then a hole. "Don't you see?! This is the real me! I am back to normal. All these years went by and all of you came to accept the Renji you thought you knew." He laughed, crackles of black and red energy sparking around him. "But this... This is the truth."

Orihime covered her mouth in shock. Chad remained silent. Everyone stared.

"So, a test of friendship comes." Renji grinned again. "Are we still friends... Even though I am a monster?" He walked towards the group, and everyone visibly tensed.

"This isn't you... This isn't the Renji I know. You aren't Renji."

"The Renji you knew?" The arrancar tilted his head up, looking down at the others. "You can thank Aizen for that."

Another horrified look crossed Rukia's face, but then she became brave. "Come back to the soul society. We can fix you. We can-"

"You don't get it do you?" Renji asked. "You honestly don't! I guess I'll have to show you. Oh well, I prefer it this way." The red-black sparks crackled voilently around him, as if he was generating his own storm. He drew his Zanpacto and jumped, aiming directly for Rukia.

"RUKIA!" Uryu yelled, running for her. Chad did as well, and Orihime screamed.

Rukia did not move. She remained brave-faced in the face of imminent danger. "RENJI, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

a clash of steel was heard, and Renji found himself face to face with Ichigo and his zanpacto.

"You heard her." Ichigo said, low with anger. "Snap the fuck out of it!" Ichigo threw a punch, but Renji easily jumped back and dodged.

"You'll never see me for who I really am, will you?" Renji dodged Chad lunging at him, jumping off of the half-Mexican's shoulder and ending up mid air. He then activated his zanpacto, creating a offensive shield against the Quincy arrows that flew at him. Renji, laughing wildly, attacked Uryu, Who retaliated with more arrows. Renji blocked, and now Ichigo hauled himself back into the fight.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Renji's face twitched in annoyance, his grin still present as he blocked that attack as well with a flick of his sword after grabbing stopping it with his hands. "That's what I don't get about you all." The dust cleared, Renji was standing on the ground, Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad on the defensive, ready to attack if necessary. Rukia was also out of her gigai, and Orihime's hair pin glowed with energy.

"Me... and Ichigo, are the same."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked with a half snarl, obviously upset that there was apparently something wrong with his friend.

"Ichigo, you have a mask, don't you? Your spiritual pressure isn't of those of a human, or even a soul reaper. You even become more powerful with your mask on. Your attacks..." Renji held a fist out, fingers up, then opened it. There, part of Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou lay in his hand, it's black energy thriving. "Your attacks are those of a monster as well." He chuckled. "You're all different, minus maybe Rukia. Uryu's Quincy clan used to destroy hollows in stead of saving them. Orihime gets her power from a hair clip. Chad? HA, His arm SCREAMS hollow. So now that I'm different... how does that make me the bad guy, hm?"

The group was momentarily stunned back into silence.

"Because..." Ichigo said with a growl. "We'd never intentionally hurt anyone."

-End-

UM... IM SORRY. THIS IS NOT TURNING OUT THE WAY I WANT IT, BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT ANYMORE... LOL

.... Review?


End file.
